Love in the Afternoon
by acidreams
Summary: Hermione meets up with her lover in the middle of the Afternoon. Warning: FEMSLASH!


Title: Love In the Afternoon Author: acidreams Rating: pg13 Pairing: Hermione/?? Status: Complete Warnings: fem-slash Summary: Hermione meets up with her love in the middle of the Afternoon.  
Disclaimer: Neither the lyrics nor the character belong to me. The Lyrics belong to: Marianne Faithfull, 'Love in the Afternoon' copyright Island Records. 

Authors Note1: If you really want to know who it is, read the last line...

Disclaimer: Neither the lyrics nor the character belong to me. The Lyrics belong to: Marianne Faithfull, 'Love in the Afternoon' copyright Island Records.

-

We meet here again, every time we do so- it becomes harder to leave. The days seem longer every time we part, it. I feel I am no longer happy amongst my friends and family. They stifle me with their dimwitted adorations. If only they knew the truth.

---  
It's getting dark outside  
Daytime is done  
The lights along the river  
Come out One by one  
---

I try to get dressed, but with every piece of clothing I put on, you take one off. There are times like this that I wouldn't care if they found me. My children love me, but they are almost grown. My husband is loving, doting and affectionate, but we have not been in love for several years now. I believe it was a few years after the birth of our youngest child that we realized the great romance between us was over, that we had in essence come full circle and we were just friends. We stay together simply for the sake of our children.

---  
Lets make love again  
We got time I am yours,  
You are mine  
---

Giving into your ministrations, I allow you to lead me back to the bed. I can see it in your eyes that you want me to stay forever, but we both know that there is no way possible. It wouldn't matter. Even if…

But there is no way possible, not yet at least. Someday I will make good on all the silent promises I make to you. The promises that I make mentally, every time we agree to met, and every time we have to part.

---  
It's getting dark outside  
I have to go.  
Don't want my husband  
Or my friends to know  
Zip up my dress  
---

After our bodies have been sated once more, I slip form the bed, feeling positively restored. I dress once again, looking over the disaster that we caused in our haste. There are large purple splotches all along your neck, and breasts. I did those, they are mine. Just as in some small way, you are mine, as I am yours. But these are things that we must not speak of. There's too much for both of us to lose.

---  
I can't find my shoes,  
Don't fall in love with me,  
Too much to lose.  
---

"Why must you go?" You ask, looking up at me, we've been over this a thousand times. Bowing my head, this is the only time I feel guilty about our meetings, because it is you that I have to leave, and not my husband.

"We both know why." I say reaching out a hand to stroke her disarrayed hair.

"I know, but I hate it." You murmur leaning into my hand. I look into your eyes, they tell me of how you truly feel, the same things that must be playing in my eyes as I look at you.

"I have to go…" I whisper pulling my hand away from your cheek.

"I love you…" You whisper, turning away from me. I can only guess how much that admission cost you, knowing that I cannot return it.

"I… I know." I whisper, gathering my strength. I have to leave, or else I fear I never shall, leave again.

---  
The kids are home by now  
I have to think fast  
I really think this afternoon  
Must be the last.  
---

"I don't think… I don't think that we should do this again." I whisper, tears filling my eyes.

"NO! I'm sorry. Please don't end this… thing that we have. I need you desperately. I love you please don't." You beg, I can never resist you when you beg. I know that I really should end this, it has become too risky, but there's nothing I can do in when faced with your brokenhearted begging.

---  
Don't say anything  
Don't turn on the light  
Thanks for loving me,  
Call you tonight.  
---

"I have to go. Calm down." I say wrapping my arms around your trembling body. I can't leave you like this not yet. You seem to find strength in my embrace. Looking up into my eyes I lean down and kiss your lips.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. Thank you for loving me, I'll call you tonight." I leave the apartment, heading down the stairs, and out of the building. I look up to the window that's hers and whisper.

"I love you too, Ginny."

The-End

Authors Notes: I heard this song and simply loved it; I had wanted to write it about Draco and Harry when this image of Hermione and Ginny having a forbidden rendezvous popped into my mind. Reviews, make my fingers type faster. J


End file.
